Winter Song
by a.l.russo
Summary: Because sometimes, teddy-bears are you best friends to cry on when no one's looking. E/O. Oneshot. R&R and enjoy


_**A/N: This story popped into my head as I was watching an earlier SVU, when I saw a loveseat with two little teddy-bears on them. They were also right behind Liv's desk, so I was sorta like, " hmm…." Lyrics at the end are from the song "Winter Song" by Ingird Michaelson and Sara Bareilles (I know, right!?). I did the POV as an outsider-looking-in type of thing. So enjoy! P.S., I'm still working on "Unexpected Findings" but I've hit a bit of a block. But don't worry! I'll have it back soon—sorry to keep you all waiting!**_

It was a cold winter night, where black-ice blanketed the roads of Manhattan, and everyone wanted to just go home with their families, drink hot cocoa, and sit by the fire. Everyone but one detective, who wanted nothing to do with the snow flurries, and didn't want to leave her only stable home. That is, if it qualifies as a home.

As she sat at her desk, Olivia looked over her shoulder, the first thing her eyes falling on being the two teddy-bears resting in the beige-colored loveseat that was neatly nestled in its spot next to the detective's lockers. At times, when it was just her and the walls that surrounded her, she would hug one of the teddy-bears and softly let tears fall onto her blouse. Sometimes, they were her best comfort.

Turning her head back around, she realized that the only people in the precinct that were left were Elliot and Cragen; Cragen was heading out, though, with his jacket draped over his arm, his Blackberry in his right hand, his thumbs clicking away reverently. "See you tomorrow, Liv," he said, looking up and smiling for a brief moment.

"Bye, Captain." Olivia replied, giving a quick, polite smile as she watched him exit the building.

The click of the door behind him was a comforting sound to Olivia's ears. She sighed, and lightly tapped her pen against her desk. Looking over to her inbox, she saw that there was nothing in it. Her eyes then wandered to the coat rack, and she quickly scanned it for Elliot's coat… nope, nothing but her own.

Olivia stood up, the sound of her chair scraping against the floor making her jump a bit. She then walked over to the loveseat, grabbed a bear, and sat down. Olivia delicately ran her fingers through the bear's fur; she took advantage of the soft texture of the bear's ears on her fingertips. Letting her hair fall onto the side of her face, Olivia closed her eyes, feeling a tear roll down her cheek.

_"Olivia…Benson, is it?" The tall, middle-aged cop asked her from across the desk. To her five-year-old self, the desk was enormous, and only from her neck up was she level with it._

_"Yes," Olivia said timidly. She let her dark, hazel eyes dart around the room she was sitting in; it was bleak, with tan-colored bricks and no windows, the exception being the one on the door, which itself was very thin and tiny. There was also a clock mounted on the wall, and the tables and chairs were made of metal. _

_The cop didn't let Olivia's shyness go unnoticed. "Don't be afraid, we're not going to hurt you." The cop spoke softly. _

_He bore a smile that was infectious in Olivia's eyes, and Olivia couldn't help but let her coy smile creep onto her own tiny face. She then let it slowly slip off and onto the ground as she asked quietly, "Why am I here? Have I done something wrong?" Now she was beginning to scare herself. "Whatever it was, I'm sorry, I never—"_

_But the cop cut her off, saying, "Don't worry, you didn't do anything. We just want to know where you got those bruises, sweetie." He lightly took Olivia's arm from underneath the table, and rubbed his finger on it—not in a discriminatory way, but in a way of comfort._

_Olivia fidgeted in her chair, biting lightly on her tiny lip and looking to her left. "I…I tripped." She said, refusing to look the kind man in the eye._

_The cop angled his head, and gave Olivia a sympathetic smile. "Are you sure, Olivia? Try and remember—"_

"_Olivia!" Someone called from behind. Olivia spun around in the chair, seeing her mother running in the precinct. "What the hell are you doing here? Who brought you here?" She was outraged; Olivia could read it in her eyes._

_The cop stood up, walking in front of Olivia and giving her a human shield. "And who exactly are you?" He asked harshly, and his tone even made Olivia a little frightened._

"Olivia?" Olivia noticed that Elliot was squatting right in front of her, being eye level with her. He looked concerned, and wiped her tears with his thumb. "Olivia, what's wrong?" He asked, in a soft tone that was only meant for her to hear.

Olivia let her fingers graze her cheek—it was immensely wet. She then felt her hands register that she was still holding something, and looking down, she realized that it was the teddy-bear. "Just a bad night," she said, her voice quivering. She gripped her teddy-bear tighter.

Elliot looked into Olivia's eyes, lingering in them for a moment. The woman he truly loved shouldn't have been so hurt like this, and it killed him to see her crying in the emptiness where only echoes and teddy-bears surrounded her for support. She was trying so hard—_so hard_—to not show any signs of weakness, to prove to the world that she could make it and that she was fine. But she wasn't. "Olivia," Elliot said slowly, stood up, and held out his hand. Olivia looked at his hand, and then up to his eyes. After a moment passed, she accepted his hand (still gripping onto the teddy-bear), and once doing so, Elliot pulled her into a hug. He instantly felt her head drop onto his shoulder, and heard the soft heaves of sobs escape her mouth. Elliot wrapped his grip tighter around her, as if to protect her from the evilness and darkness in the world. "I'll never let anything hurt you. I promise you, Liv." He whispered to her, meaning everything he spoke.

Olivia slowly pulled her head up from Elliot's shoulder, her eyes lingering on his. "You've always been so good to me." She said, her voice in a whisper and her tone quivering. "Why?"

Elliot almost had to laugh. "Because I've never met a person so deserving of it. Also, we're best friends, Liv. I'd do anything for you." He smiled at her.

Olivia let her head fall onto his shoulder, her grip being as tight as it possibly could be for her, because she knew she could never physically hurt him. "I'm such a wreck, El. Are you sure you want this type of baggage?" She asked in the same tone.

This time, Elliot brought her head up from his shoulder, balancing it with his fingers on her chin. "I wouldn't trade any of it for the world. I'd rather have your baggage than none at all."

Olivia had the faintest trace of a smile on her lips, and felt a tear drop from her eyes. She then gracefully lunged herself to Elliot, her lips meeting his. She felt her wet cheek brush up against his dry one as she poured everything she had into her kiss.

Elliot accepted her kiss almost instantly, and he held her even tighter. He heard the soft _thud_ of the teddy-bear hitting the ground as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They continued to embrace until they both pulled back in unison, and Elliot gazed at the woman who was in his arms. He had always thought of Olivia as beautiful, but where he saw true beauty,

Was that she could smile fully through fallen tears.

_My voice; a beacon in the night.  
My words will be your light,  
to carry you to me._

Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?


End file.
